domia_abr_wyrdafandomcom-20200213-history
Notes
VisualEditor **The VisualEditor's template insertion function shows all of the templates on the site, many of which are metatemplates used in the construction of other templates or administrative/utility templates that the average user should not use. Is there a way to hide templates from the VisualEditor, possibly through excluding some of the template categories? **VisualEditor also loads infoboxes incorrectly, generating them on one line and excluding empty parameters. Is there a way to have those templates in particular load the correct way without affecting anything else? *The App: **The biggest help for the new app would be the ability to modify our templates so that they work better in the app, but look the same in the desktop skins. Ideally, this would allow us to separate the "LEGENDS"/"CANON" banners from the era icons by putting them on separate lines; we'd also change the size of the era icons so they'll only be on one line, and change our header templates to reduce the amount of text. **The app's ignoring the use of DISPLAYTITLE on our articles; if the app could somehow use that it'd be great, as we use DISPLAYTITLE to hide the /Canon at the end of many of our articles and also to italicize titles. **Currently, images that contain links are underlined like regular links, which disrupts the look of things like citation templates and our eras template. If that could be disabled, it'd be great. Similarly, the **The app also includes blank infobox lines as empty space instead of not showing those lines at all. **I think it'd be good if there was some differentiation between the title of an infobox and a section header in the infobox - they're the same bold and size. **The ability to hide or exempt certain categories from the Trending section would be great. **In the app, our tab system is currently non-functional. On a Canon page, clicking on either tab opens a blank page that uses the hover-captions of the tab system for its title. If we're able to create/modify templates so that they appear differently in the app, I'll probably redesign the tab system for the app, but the problem is that the app is ignoring the "|link=" parameter for images. **I think that listing the categories for articles would be beneficial; at the moment they're left out when the article's loaded. **Additionally, we thought of some possible features for the main page of the app. Our desktop Main Page showcases the Featured Article of the week, the Good Article of the Day, and the Quote of the Day; parser functions are used to load the correct pages depending on the date and time. If the quote wasn't too long, I think it'd look pretty good above or below the main category set, and the FA & GA could be additional icons above the six category icons. If either article didn't have an image, the icon could use the Featured star icon or Good check icon that we have.